Her Sick, Twisted Game
by TheSapphireNemesis
Summary: Aisha loved playing her sick game: beating me at something. Being a Nasod, until now I had unintentionally beaten her at everything. Except one thing: Chung. She stole him away from me, forever . And what's worst was, she never even loved him. Aisha OOC. Suicide Warning.


**Her Sick, Twisted Game**

Today was the day. The day my life would lose it's meaning. My best friend and lifetime love, Chung, was getting married today. And worse, to Aisha. Aisha worked as a Magician, although "worked" wasn't the right word. She gave everything to her sister while she laid back and did nothing. And also, I hated her. Why? Not because she won Chung's heart, although I was insanely jealous because of that.

I hated her because she didn't love him. To her it was all just a game.

She never liked me. Mostly disliked me from the moment I joined the gang. I used to be better at everything than she was, and she swore she would beat me at something. When she found out I loved Chung, it seemed like the perfect opportunity for her to finally beat me.

And she had.

Chung slowly fell in love with her, much to her liking. But she never loved him. She managed to fool everyone, everyone but me. I saw her true intentions. She obnoxiously kissed him in front of me, knowing it would hurt.

And it did.

When the day came when Chung proposed, she was ecstatic. No, not because she had just gotten engaged, but because she knew at that moment, she had something I would never get.

The day the wedding invite came, I broke down crying. I could not help it, my only love marrying someone that would never return the feelings.

Eventually, I could not cry or sob anymore. I was too weak. Took weak to fight. I knew it was hopeless. The day of the wedding came fast and I went, to support my best friend for his big day, even if he was making the biggest mistake of his life. I sat in the front row, between Rena and Elsword, who did not have his usual warm smile. Instead he seemed disappointed, for reasons that I did not know then.

Chung was at the altar, his face filled with nothing but true happiness. I wanted to object the marriage, but seeing Chung so happy stopped me. He deserved to be happy. And I shouldn't get in the way. The wedding march started and Aisha came down the aisle. Chung's whole face lit up when he saw her. It was almost as if she was his everything. When she reached the altar, she turned to look at me. I knew what she wanted to say to me at that moment; I saw it written all over her face:

I won.

Yes, I knew I already lost. I lost a long times ago, when you first started seeing Chung. Your charms could've confused any man of your choice. And of course you chose mine. The only one who had stolen my heart, the emotionless yet loving heart of a Nasod. You stole the one thing that I cared deeply for.

The ceremony went quick, and when the time came for anyone to object, I could not stand. I couldn't. I could not ruin Chung's happiness. The ceremony dragged on. Then, the priest said the words that nearly broke my meaning in life.

"You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed and with that, their fates were sealed. Everyone clapped, but I could only look down at my lap, trying to hide the silent tears flowing out of my eyes. I wiped them away and went to congratulate my best friend. I hugged him and wished the best for them. Chung thanked me and looked lovingly at Aisha. She smirked at me over his shoulder, and I mouthed, "You win." Back.

After that I never went out of my house, unless it was for machinery work. Elsword came to visit but he knew how I was so he stayed away most of the time. I never went to town. I didn't want to. Chung and Aisha were probably enjoying their life together.

Chung was happy, and that was all I needed. Though I said this over and over like a mantra, I became more and more distant and withdrawn. I still kept my appearance, but it was all an act. Machine work was all I ever did. It was a great distraction from reality.

But, imagine my shock when Chung and Aisha came by nine months later with a baby girl in Chung's arms. I saw the love and adoration he held for the baby and his wife. His wife that never did and never will love him.

Imagine his face when I coldly and slammed the door in their faces. It must have been then when Chung realized why I had acted so differently since the wedding. The feelings that I had. Aisha laughed after the door closed. Probably at how miserable I was. She found joy in my misery. By her laugh, Chung must have only then realized she never loved him, that I was the one who loved him all along. But as he stared at my door. He must have then realized:

It's too late.

Imagine how I felt when I remembered the baby girl in Chung's arms. How happy Aisha must be that she took yet another thing I could never have. I deeply wished that was me. But I stopped fighting a long time ago.

Soon, the agony of heartbreak was just too much for me to handle. I was done. Done with all of the crap I had to put up with when Aisha stuck her nose into business she shouldn't of. I went up to the very top of the Altera Mines and looked over the edge, observing the ocean laid out in front of me with lifeless eyes. Lifeless eyes, which I haven't seen ever since I first started developing feelings for Chung at that very same place.

I imagined how wonderful it would be if life just ended. Chung would not have to deal with me; Aisha would stop with her sick, twisted game. I knew it would be a giant thing, committing suicide. But now, nothing seemed more welcoming.

I jumped off the cliff, thinking about Chung. About how he would get the letter saying I was going to jump. How he would climb and see the note that expressed my life when Aisha came into the picture, how my whole life spiraled down into this. How much I loved him. And he would realize he loves me too. But it's too late to change his mind.

I was already gone, and I could not be brought back.


End file.
